Those Little Words
by Sammybunny711
Summary: Takano and Onodera have been "together" for over a year and things are still awkward between them when it comes to Onodera's awaited "I love you." Not only does Takano long for those words to escape those perfect lips, but he springs a big question on Onodera that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Takano leaned back in his chair and put the book that he'd been scrutinizing over his eyes. He was exhausted, but it wouldn't do to let his employees suspect, so he reigned himself in and sat up. Setting the manga down on his desk, he peered at the Emerald editors. All were hard at work-especially Onodera. That kid was always plowing away at whatever task he'd been saddled with.

He let his eyes linger on that lithe figure and the smooth skin exposed above Onodera's collar. Takano felt his mouth water at the thought of running his lips long that slender neck-

Work.

He was at work and he had to maintain a semblance of professionalism. But…was it just his imagination or was Onodera stealing glances his way every now and then? Takano's heart skipped a beat when those green eyes locked on his. Takano smirked. Onodera's eyes widened at first, then immediately looked to the storyboard on his desk. A violent flush stained his cheeks. Relief and smug triumph coursed through Takano's frame. Regardless of what Onodera pretended, he was in love with Takano.

He _had_ to be.

Right?

Takano tapped his pen on his desk and tried to put it out of his mind. He had way too much work to see to. But throughout the rest of the day, he couldn't help finding small excuses to talk to Onodera…touch him on the shoulder…imagine throwing him into the break room and kissing him senseless…

Takano had to see him tonight.

There was no question.

The evening arrived and slowly, the Emerald editors trickled out. All except for Onodera and Takano. He often wondered if the younger man simply stayed late so that they could take the train together, as they often did. It would be an easy excuse. But Takano also felt many of his hopes were unfounded. Wishful thinking, that's all it was.

Still…

He stood up from his desk and stretched, eyeing Onodera all the while. _There_ it was. Onodera ran his gaze up Takano's body. A shiver rushed through him as he watched and Takano tried to imagine what Onodera was thinking.

"Let's get dinner," Takano said, trying to make it sound like a command rather than a suggestion.

Onodera's brows furrowed. "I'm staying here. I've got too much going on to bother with dinner."

Takano raised an eyebrow. "You'll miss the last train."

"I can walk."

Takano sighed and strode across the floor. Taking Onodera by the collar, he playfully pulled him to standing and whirled him around.

"I haven't seen you eat all day. You must be hungry. Come on. You. Me. Dinner at my place."

Onodera frowned, but kept his mouth shut for several minutes. Finally, "Fine."

Takano's mouth parted. Onodera actually said yes? Happiness fluttered in Takano's gut and he swung his arm around Onodera's shoulder. The man hissed and forced the arm off, but he didn't move too far away. The flush warming his cheeks further endeared him to Takano.

And in that simple moment, Takano loved Onodera so much that his chest ached.

How had things become so complicated between them? He remembered the first time he caught that shy boy watching him in the library and how he had wondered about "Oda" Ritsu's reasons for loving him. Takano still felt like he was a rather boring creature. How could this vibrant, fiery now-man love him? Did he? They'd been sleeping together for over a year now, but he'd yet to hear those coveted words.

"Onodera…" Takano whispered without intention of saying more.

"Takano-san?" Onodera raised an eyebrow.

They'd already left Marukawa and were on their way to the train station. They stopped under a street lamp for a moment - - just long enough for Takano to take Onodera's chin between his fingers and pull him in for a kiss. Predictably, Onodera stiffened.

"We're in public, you ass!" He pulled away, wiping his mouth.

Takano couldn't help smirking. "I don't care."

"Well, I do!"

He relented and took the compromising route of holding Onodera's hand. The other man jerked away at first, but after a moment softened and squeezed Takano's hand in return.

Takano's eyes widened at that.

All through the train rode and the rest of the way home, they existed hand in hand and Takano practically glowed with pleasure. It was when Onodera snapped his hand away from him and headed for the second apartment door that Takano realized they hadn't picked up any food.

"What about dinner?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got food," Onodera said, fumbling for his keys.

"Like hell you do. You're apartment is a disaster. Even if you had any, how would you find it in there?"

Onodera shot him a glare.

"Come on. I've got leftovers in mine," Takano said.

Green eyes narrowed, glanced to the door, then back at Takano. "Just food, then I go home. I'm exhausted."

"You have my word," Takano promised, though it sent regret straight to his core.

It wasn't as though Onodera hated what they did together. Why did he always make it seem like he did? Takano tried to hide his furrowed brows as he unlocked his apartment and stepped into the genkan. Onodera followed, toed off his shoes and followed Takano up into the hallway. Now that they were truly alone, it took all of his willpower not to turn in for a kiss…or more.

Inside the living room, Takano said, "Have a seat. I'll make reheat the curry."

Onodera did, grabbing a book off the coffee table on the way to the sofa. Takano watched him thumb open the pages and smiled. They both enjoyed Usami Akihiko's work. A pleasant quiet fell over them as Takano stood at the stove, stirring the curry. His rice cooker stood beside him on the counter, steaming away. It felt so domestic that, for a moment, Takano imagined they lived together like this always. He'd wanted to ask Onodera to move in with him in earnest, but the younger man would no doubt throw it off as a joke or vehemently protest.

But damn it, Takano hated when they were apart. Did Onodera seriously want to get away from him that badly?

"Have you read that one before?" Takano asked.

"Not yet," Onodera admitted.

It was Usami's newest release and Takano knew how much his kouhai loved literature. "Take it. I can get another one at work."

Onodera blushed. "Th-thank you."

The rice cooker beeped and Takano set about making them bowls with the curry on top. He set them on the coffee table and invited Onodera to sit beside him. Instead, the other man stayed deliberately on the other side.

Pain splashed across Takano's heart, but he quelled it. They ate in silence. It didn't feel awkward to him, but Onodera's face remained downcast as he ate. It was so like his younger face that Takano couldn't help the memories of their high school days-the way he'd responded when-

No. He couldn't let his thoughts travel down that road. He'd promised Onodera.

Could he keep such a promise, truly?

His sense of honor warred with his sense of passion. Takano almost wanted to put his head down on the table and sigh.

"Thank you for the meal," Onodera said, standing up and retrieving his dish.

He'd barely touched the food, but Takano didn't press it. They put their bowls in the sink and Takano tried to think of an excuse to keep Onodera in the apartment just a bit longer, but his mind drew a blank. Instead, he walked him to the genkan and Onodera left without another word. Takano watched him go and felt a bit of himself dim. Would it always be like this between them? Did Onodera really feel nothing for him anymore after all this time?

He sighed and went to wash up the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Onodera collapsed in the genkan once he shut his door. His head was busting and his stomach was revolting against him. As far as he could tell, Takano hadn't noticed his physical distress. If he _had_ he would have doted upon and worried about him the rest of the night. Onodera just wanted to be alone and rest.

Unfortunately his gut had other plans.

He barely made it to the restroom before he vomited. He groaned as he stood back up to rinse his mouth out. Dragging himself to bed, he crawled in without changing clothes and let his drained body dissolve into the sheets. Truly, Onodera didn't know how he'd eaten _any_ of that aromatic curry. Just thinking about it nearly sent him to the bathroom again.

Clammy sweat bathed his body. He was sick, plain and simple. Would he be able to go to work tomorrow? It was either that or calling in sick. Which meant calling Takano.

Ugh.

It wasn't necessarily that he didn't want to see him. In fact, leaving the apartment minutes ago had left a full ache radiating in his heart. Still, he didn't want to be seen like this-extremely vulnerable and…physically gross. No one wanted to be around someone who couldn't stop vomiting. Onodera had thrown up secretly at work three times that day. It was honestly surprising Takano hadn't noticed anything.

He tried, and failed, to keep his eyes open. In the end, he only fell asleep for two hours before the night of hellish gastrointestinal torture began anew with a vengeance.

"What are you doing here, Takano-san?" Onodera grumbled.

"I've called out of work, too. You look dead on your feet," Takano said.

Onodera just _knew_ he should have called Hatori instead.

Takano snaked his way through the front door and hefted sacks full of medicines and water bottles into the apartment. After his shoes were off, he set the sacks down, pushed Onodera back through the hallway and into the bedroom.

"Lie down," he said.

Onodera was too weak to swat at the hand on his lower back. He did as he was told.

"I'll get you some water."

Onodera hated this situation, but he accepted it with more grace than he expected. Once he was tucked back in bed, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was alone. Takano went about his tasks quietly, for which Onodera was thankful. His head was splitting and he could barely tolerate the soft sounds coming from his dresser across the room.

"Here. Drink," Takano said.

Onodera sat up long enough to take a sip of water from the bottle Takano held. "I can hold it myself."

"I'm holding it. Let me help."

Onodera rolled his eyes and took another swig. Even the water made his stomach roil in indignation. "I think I need the restroom."

Takano moved so Onodera could move out of the bed and toward the adjacent bathroom. Once inside, Onodera shut the door in Takano's face and proceeded to retch up his empty guts.

"Onodera!" Takano called, opening the door and storming in. He knelt by the toilet with Onodera and put a hand to his forehead. "You've got a fever."

"It's just a stomach flu," Onodera mumbled. "It'll pass."

He tried to stand, but his legs were achy and weak.

Takano immediately swung Onodera up into his arms and carried him back to bed. "Stay."

Onodera shot back, "I'm not going anywhere like this…"

Takano left and returned a few minutes later with a bowl full of ice water and a washcloth. Onodera wondered how Takano knew where things were in this apartment or if he had gone back to his own to fetch the items. Either way, the cool cloth Takano pressed to his forehead felt magnificent and he groaned involuntarily from the comfort it gave him.

"Idiot. Why didn't you tell me yesterday that you weren't feeling well?" Takano asked softly.

Onodera sighed. "It's none of your business."

"It _is_ my business, damn it. I love you!"

Onodera's heart fluttered-just like it always did when Takano said such things. Why couldn't Onodera say those three little words in reply? Why did it terrify him? Here Takano was, missing work during the busiest time of the cycle in order to take care of him and as usual, Onodera was being a vindictive ass. Things about their past had already been worked out between them and yet…he just couldn't seem to let it go.

"Thank you," he braved. "You didn't have to do this."

Takano's eyes widened and his face lit up. "You're welcome."

Thankfully, his nausea eased over the next several hours - - thanks to the anti-nausea medicine Takano had thought to bring-and Onodera didn't vomit again. The last thing he remembered before dozing off was a light kiss to his clammy forehead and a whispered phrase he couldn't remember.

When he woke up some hours later, Takano sat next to the bed reading with his glasses on. Onodera would never admit it, but he loved the way Takano looked in them. It made him seem so…distinguished. Onodera stayed still and quiet, not wanting to disturb him. While he waited, he took stock of his body and decided he felt better enough to attempt more water. The bottle was still on his nightstand.

When he tried to reach for it, a warm hand stopped him. Onodera flushed at the contact.

"Let me," Takano said.

Onodera reluctantly nodded.

Takano picked up the bottle, sat on the edge of the bed beside him, and placed the mouth of the bottle to his lips.

This time, the water settled in his stomach peaceably. Onodera drank quite a bit of the bottle before stopping. When he was done, Takano asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

Onodera shook his head. "Not ready."

"Alright."

Takano placed the bottle back on the nightstand, but he didn't move. His hand covered Onodera's on the bed. For once, Onodera didn't fight it. He was too tired. Rather than make a big deal of it, he accepted the comfort, lied back down, and stared at the ceiling. He just hoped Takano wouldn't go in for a kiss until Onodera had had time to brush his teeth.

But he didn't. Takano sat there in the quiet, just holding his hand. A strange calm passed over Onodera's soul then. The same sort of feeling he'd gotten after their times together in high school. It felt like they'd gone back to being Saga-sempai and Oda Ritsu. For just a moment.

"Ritsu," Takano whispered.

Onodera tensed at his first name.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you. You don't have to answer right away-or even for a while-but I want you to seriously think about it."

Onodera dreaded what was coming even as he grew excited.

"I want to live together."

Onodera's eyes jerked wide and he sat up much too fast. His head and stomach both rebelled. He put a hand to his forehead and another to his belly. "You _what_?"

"You heard me."

Onodera stared at the sheets. _Live together?_ It was completely out of the question.

Wasn't it?

"I told you. Don't answer now. Think about it. Really. We've been sleeping together for ages. We've been in love with each other since we were kids-"

"In love with-"

A finger pressed to Onodera's lips and he stopped short. He blinked at Takano's rich brown eyes.

"Don't say anything. Please. Just think and let me know at some point. I can wait. I've been waiting for you since high school."

Onodera gasped.

"Now go to sleep. You need your rest."

Having no idea what to say or do after such a declaration, Onodera did. And all the while, he couldn't get the image of their blending lives out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Onodera was well enough to look after himself (as the kid professed at least a hundred times), so Takano returned to work. But the entire time all he could think about was how Ritsu was doing. He'd looked so frail and weak. Maybe Takano should go check on him in a couple of hours…

Sighing, he stood up and went to the break room for a smoke. Yokozawa was there. It was good to see him, though things had understandably been a little awkward between them since Takano had told him he was in love with Onodera and had no intention of pursuing a relationship outside of that. On top of that, Yokozawa had been scarce since he'd started going out with Kirishima. The man thought it was a secret, but Takano wasn't born yesterday. They seemed well suited to each other and Takano was glad his friend finally had the love of someone who would cherish and look after him.

"Masamune," Yokozawa said. "Shouldn't you be working after slacking off yesterday?"

Takano laughed. "My manuscripts are on track. A smoke break won't kill me."

"Actually, they say cigarettes will kill…eventually."

"Never stopped you before," Takano jested.

Yokozawa waved a hand and lit up his own cigarette. They stood in silence for a while.

"How is he, anyway?" Yokozawa finally asked.

Takano smirked. "He'll live. He had a wicked stomach virus, though. Should be back to work tomorrow."

"Good. I need his proposal finished ASAP."

"He'll get it to you, keep your shirt on." Takano took a long drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out. "By the way, how are things with you and the Kirishimas?"

Yokozawa nearly choked on his smoke. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on, Takafumi, I know about it, alright? I'm happy if you're happy."

A pink stain crept across Yokozawa's skin and he looked away, brows furrowed. "I'm happy."

Takano laughed and clapped him on the back. "I'm glad."

"I've got to head back," Yokozawa said. "See you."

"Yeah." Takano waved him away.

Sunset filtered in through the break room windows and Takano's thoughts began to drift. So, he'd really told Onodera that he wanted them to live together, huh? Part of him couldn't believe he'd actually said it. Another part of him wondered what had taken him so long. Would Onodera get over his pride and say yes?

Doubt writhed in his brain. What was it about Takano that Onodera found so difficult to deal with now that they were in their twenties? As a high schooler, Onodera had been so sweet and vulnerable. Now he was a fiery, proud, jaded grown man. Takano felt terrible about the misunderstanding that had led to their breakup, but Onodera had claimed to be over that. What was holding him back? Was it the family obligations? Onodera _was_ the only son of the Onodera Shoten president. Was he thinking he'd settle down with some nice woman someday? Maybe An?

No, Takano couldn't think like that. Onodera had broken things off with An formally. That was done.

Wasn't it?

Takano pushed off the break room wall and sighed. He had too much to do today to be running circles in his head about all the things that could complicate his relationship with Onodera. But he vowed that tonight, he would go back to Onodera's place and they _would_ talk about their relationship and where they stood. He wouldn't press his lover for an answer on moving in together-not _yet_ -but he would ask him straight out.

 _Do you love me?_

Onodera felt well enough to shower and tidy up his apartment, though his stomach still felt weak. Takano had left him some intentionally bland rice porridge on the counter in the kitchen. When he found it, Onodera felt a pulse of emotion shiver through him. Takano truly did care about him. It was evident in everything he did-from the way he tried to coach and help him through their work at Marukawa to the way Takano touched him during their love making. Everything was done with a simple, loving efficiency and Onodera couldn't help but dwell on it today.

 _Ritsu...I want to live together._

The thought shot through his brain unbidden and Onodera's face flamed in reaction. He tried to imagine it. Their apartments were each single bedroom so there was no doubt that Takano meant them to share a room together. They wouldn't simply be roommates. They would be domestic lovers in earnest. Could Onodera do that? What would his parents say if they found out? He'd already told them he'd met someone but had neglected to mention that that someone was a man and his boss. They were too old fashioned. His mother still expected him to "come to his senses" and settle down with An-chan.

But he wouldn't. He'd made up his mind to take his relationship with Takano as far as it would go, though he'd never tell Takano that personally. He put a hand to his face. How could he agree to live with the man when he could barely confess his love for him? He'd already tried to do it the day the rain drowned him out. Where was his courage? Why couldn't he get over his pride and fear?

Just then, the doorbell rang. Onodera knew it was Takano before he opened the door. His boss held up a bag from the convenience store in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other.

"You do know I'm still getting over being sick. I can't possible drink those," Onodera eyed the beer with a malicious eye, feeling his stomach tumble over at just the thought of drinking.

"They're for me."

Takano pushed inside and Onodera scowled, moving aside.

He almost wished Takano had forced him against the wall for a searing kiss. Onodera blushed. What was wrong with him?

"Did you eat the porridge?" Takano asked as he toed off his shoes.

"Not yet."

"Good. We can eat together at the table like civilized people," Takano chuckled.

Onodera followed him into the living room and dining area.

Takano whistled. "What do you know, your apartment actually cleans up nicely."

"Shut up," Onodera barked. "I do occasionally clean."

"As evidenced."

Takano set his meal down on the table and popped open a beer can. Onodera heated up his rice porridge without prompting and came to join him once it was done. They ate in silence for several moments and Onodera couldn't help but note how strangely comfortable it felt. If they moved in together, would they eat like this every night?

"Why are you here?" Onodera finally asked.

"I came to see how you were feeling. And I wanted to share a meal with you."

So simple. He could say exactly what he felt whenever he wanted. Why couldn't Onodera do that? "Oh."

"And I have to ask you something," Takano admitted.

Onodera's eyes narrowed. "If you're here about that 'living together' thing, I don't have an answer yet."

"But it's not 'no'," Takano pointed out.

 _Damn it._ Onodera opened his mouth to say exactly that when Takano reached across the table and stopped his lips with a kiss.

Why was it that Takano's kisses felt like the light of heaven? Onodera protested only a second before he melted into that connection between them. _Damn him._

When Takano pulled away he said, "I told you. I don't need an answer now and I'd rather wait forever than hear 'no'."

"Well what is it you came to ask then?" Onodera snapped, feeling overheated and sad that the kiss had ended.

Takano stilled and looked away briefly. It was odd to see Takano unsettled and Onodera couldn't help that his interest was piqued.

"Do you love me, Ritsu? Truly? This has gone on long enough without me knowing. I have to. Please."

Onodera paled, swallowed what little saliva filled his mouth, and stared.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry if these guys are OOC, but it's really hard to write them doing what they're doing and saying in this scene without relaxing that. Also, mild LEMON. ;)**

Onodera blinked.

His mouth parted, but no words came out. The look on Takano's face was the most vulnerable that Onodera had ever seen. Those brown eyes were full of anticipation and yet seemed so fragile. Something melted in Onodera's heart even as he tried to keep it frozen against Takano's obvious onslaught of love and honesty.

"I-I…" Onodera just couldn't seem to-

A phone vibrated on the table and Onodera almost squeaked in surprise. For once, it wasn't his phone. Takano cursed and checked his caller ID.

"It's work," he sighed, standing up.

While Takano stepped into the hallway to deal with it, Onodera remained at the table, clutching his chest. He'd almost said it. Actually said it out loud. Of course, he'd said it out loud once before, but Takano hadn't heard him then. Stupid rain. He could do this. He could give Takano this. After all they'd been through…

He squared his shoulders and practiced saying it under his breath.

 _Takano… I love you…_

"Sorry. I have to go. Crisis with one of my authors."

Onodera shot up and clenched his fists at his thighs. "Takano-san! I lo-"

The room spun and a woozy haze overcame him. His knees buckled.

"Onodera!"

Takano caught him about the waist. Onodera nearly swooned. He'd stood up too fast and was still weak from being sick. Stupid virus! He was so close!

"I'll help you lie down," Takano said gently.

He didn't want to lie down, damn it! He wanted to get this out. So, the moment wasn't perfect! So what? It was time. Onodera knew that.

Then and there, Onodera reached up and pulled Takano's face to meet his own and kissed him softly. Takano's eyes widened before closing.

"I love you, Masamune…"

The world oriented itself around those little words and Onodera finally felt the scattered pieces of his life click into place one by one. He'd actually done it.

Takano stilled. Onodera watched as a tear trailed down his cheek.

"Ritsu…"

"I love you," Onodera repeated.

Takano tightened his embrace and picked Onodera up to carry him to the bedroom. There was a haste to his movements that sent sensation coursing through Onodera's body. It was electrifying. Takano kissed him again, urgent this time, frenzied.

"I thought-you had-work," Onodera managed between kisses.

"It can wait," Takano whispered.

Takano laid him down on the bed, kissing Onodera's neck and upper chest where his skin peeked through his shirt. Onodera's stomach still felt odd, but he wasn't about to protest. Not now that everything was out in the open. Maybe his defenses were down, but whatever the case, he accepted Takano's affections with sighs and caresses rather than half-hearted protests.

Takano ran his lips across the tender skin of Onodera's throat before reclaiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. Strong hands wandered down over the top of Onodera's t-shirt, seeking lower and lower until he gasped in surprise and encouragement.

"You are so responsive tonight," Takano murmured.

Onodera flushed and clamped his eyes shut as Takano's hand slipped beneath the waistband of Onodera's pajama pants.

"Why is that?" Takano breathed.

"I-" A moan cut Onodera off and he arched his back at Takano's strokes. "Just-get on with it…"

"With pleasure," Takano said, obliging him with another stroke.

Time passed in a blur. Onodera melted under Takano's hands. His head felt feverish again. His body alternated between relaxed and coiled. And sometime later when Takano took him, the stars sang behind Onodera's eyes.

"T-Takano!" Onodera cried.

"Say my name…" Takano ordered.

Onodera thrashed beneath him. "Masamune…"

"Again."

Onodera arched, "Masamune!"

Takano smiled and gripped Onodera's hips as he thrust into him again and again. The end was near. Onodera could feel it. When he tensed, Takano followed and then they came together in one brilliant explosion of intensity and emotion. Takano collapsed on top of him and Onodera enjoyed the heaviness, though he usually protested.

"I love you, Ritsu." Takano cupped the back of Onodera's head and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too."

Their sweat-soaked bodies melded together so perfectly. Onodera didn't move, fearing that the perfect moment would burst. It felt like a dream.

 _It felt like high school._

Onodera loved him.

Takano had known, but hearing it from those supple lips and feeling Onodera's eager body beneath his had fully cemented the knowledge in his heart.

 _He loves me!_

Takano found himself humming to himself as he worked. When he glanced up, every editor except Onodera was staring at him like he had gone insane. _Damn it! Get ahold of yourself, man!_

Before anyone could ask him about his lapse into blissful lunacy, he stopped the humming and refocused on his work. It was the last day of the cycle and normally, he'd be a nervous wreck, though he always endeavored not to show it. Today, though, all he felt was elation. The love of his life loved him back and even if Onodera said NO to moving in together, he at least had that much.

And it was everything, really.

The day passed. They scraped together all of the completed manuscripts by the skin of their teeth, as usual. The workday ended almost at midnight, but Takano didn't care. He was so happy, nothing could touch him.

He and Onodera had eaten dinner together the last few days and Takano was already thinking about which meal to make when he got home. He'd purchased ingredients for a vegetable stir fry the day before. Would Onodera like that? Or should he just go with a convenience store meal? He smiled just imagining Onodera's prickly response if asked

His lover was waiting for him on the bottom floor by the automatic doors. He looked so cute with his scowl and flushed cheeks. Takano imagined running over and kissing that scowl right off, but he reined himself in.

"Onodera, did you wait long?"

"No, I just came down a minute ago."

"Shall we?" Takano extended a hand to the doors.

They left and took the train home. Takano and Onodera managed to find seats next to each other. While the younger man was distracted, Takano slipped his hand into Onodera's. Their coats hid it from the public eye, but he didn't care if anyone saw. It was strange. Onodera didn't even flinch or move his hand away. He simply sat there looking at the mirror-like window on the opposite side of the train car, the tiniest fraction of a smile on his lips.

This was new-this submissive, quietly happy Onodera. Takano felt his heartbeat increase. Perhaps they should skip dinner altogether.

Takano decided to cook the stir fry, though it was so late at night and would no doubt take a little while. When they made it back to their apartments, though, all thought of anything drained out of Takano's head.

Waiting for them outside of Onodera's apartment stood a stately older woman in a traditional kimono and an older man wearing a nice tailored suit. Takano could already see the resemblance to Onodera in their faces. What on earth were they doing at the apartment so late at night?

But in seconds, it wasn't their timing that concerned him. It was the fact that both sets of eyes zeroed in on Takano and Onodera's linked hands.

"Mom? Dad?" Onodera's voice heightened. Contrary to what Takano expected, Onodera's hand tightened in his. "What are you doing here?"

"Ritsu," the woman said sternly, her eyes never leaving their clasped hands, "you have some explaining to do."

Onodera paled at his side and Takano steeled himself for what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Onodera recoiled beneath his father's stare. His mother simply turned her face away, tears beading out on the edges of her eyelids.

 _No...what will we do now?_

He should have dropped Takano's hand as though he'd been burned, but he didn't. He simply clasped it tighter and bolstered his courage. Besides, he'd told the man he loved him, hadn't he? Somehow, he'd make it through this meeting. _They'd_ make it through this meeting.

"Takano, I'd like you to meet my parents, Onodera-"

"Stop it, Ritsu. We're not here to meet _him_. Get in your apartment this instant!" his mother said.

Onodera's eyes widened when Takano brought his hand up to kiss it.

"What do you want to do, Ritsu? " Takano said, his breath feathering against the skin of Onodera's hand.

There'd be no mistaking their connection now.

The older man at the other end of the hall bristled and charged forward, slapping their hands apart. "You! You get away from him!"

Onodera stood up straighter, "Dad, you don't understand-"

"I understand _plenty_ , boy. This man-your _boss, damn it_ -is your lover! I won't stand for it, do you hear me?!"

Onodera made a decision then. It wasn't easy and it was certainly not going to please his family, but he would do it and be proud of his actions.

He took Takano's hand again and said, "Mom, Dad, this is Takano Masamune. Yes, he's my boss, but he's also my boyfriend. We've loved each other since high school and he's not going anywhere. Neither am I."

Takano turned to him, "Ritsu…"

Onodera's mother choked on a sob. "Ritsu… You're… You mean you're-"

"Ritsu, do you realize what you're doing? This could ruin you!"

"It won't ruin him and frankly, this is none of your business or anyone else's. What Ritsu does with me is none of your concern," Takano said, barely restrained anger seeping into his tone. "I apologize for being so direct. I don't want us to start off on the wrong foot, but I can't have you upsetting him like that."

"How _dare_ you!"

Takano bowed to him, but said nothing more.

Onodera's father shook his head, rage clear on his face.

"What are you doing here so late? How did you even find out about us?" Onodera demanded.

Takano remained silent at his side, but his solid presence was enough to give him courage. Onodera kept his eyes on his father's face, though it made him want to run and hide.

"One of your father's employees saw you together. Kissing in public and-and-" His mother covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

"And what?" Takano growled.

Onodera went cold. When had this happened. Today? Yesterday? A week or more? He searched his mind, but there were simply too many instances when Takano might've kissed him outside of their homes. He was always stealing kisses. _That's why I keep telling him we can't do that in public!_ He was frustrated and angry, but now that this was all out in the open, he couldn't help but feel a smidgen of relief.

"What will An think?!" Onodera's mother cried. "Is that why you broke things off with her? Because of _him_?"

"An know-" Onodera started, but was interrupted by his father.

"She'd be heartbroken, boy. Of course she would be if she finds out her fiance left her for someone else! A man, no less."

Onodera felt a tear slip down his cheek. What had he expected? _I never meant for them to find out, but was that realistic?_ How could their backwards, conservative values get in the way of their joy at seeing Onodera happy? Didn't they love him at all? He shut down, shoulders slumping. More tears followed the first until he was crying in earnest.

 _Just great. I look weak on top of everything else._

He scrubbed at his eyes with his free arm and braced himself for the rest.

Takano had had quite enough of the Onoderas. "This _man_ loves your son with every shred of his soul. I _love_ him. Can't you see he's happy with me?"

The old man glared at him. "How could he be? Can you give him a home? Children? Can you build a life together like he can with An?"

"We shouldn't be doing this out here," Mrs. Onodera hissed under her breath.

Takano stepped forward, not releasing Ritsu's hand, and unlocked his apartment. He held the door open. "Come inside. By all means."

To his surprise, they did with minimal fuss. Perhaps they thought it was actually Ritsu's apartment. Takano didn't care. Either way, he was going to get his point through their thick skulls. It had taken ten years to get Ritsu back. He'd be damned if he was going to lose him now to two overbearing, homophobic parents.

Inside, he finally relinquished Ritsu's hand, but only long enough to direct the Onoderas to his table and make some tea. He vowed he would be polite. It would help nothing to be an ass to these people. Niceties would be observed even if it killed him.

Takano kept his eye on Ritsu-he couldn't bear to think of him as "Onodera" when these people shared that name-who was currently looking dejected and stunned. His eyes were red and puffy. Takano wanted to throttle the parents for making him cry.

"What are we doing in here?" the father snarled. "Is this your apartment, Ritsu?"

Takano opened his mouth to speak, but before he could-

"Yes. Yes it is. We live together."

Ceramic crashed as Takano dropped the tray of teacups onto the tile floor. Had he heard correctly? He bit his tongue before he could ask Ritsu about his response. His heart pounded inside the cage of his ribs. Ritsu had agreed to live with him. He'd just told his _parents_ as much.

"Are you alright, Masamune?" Ritsu asked, leaping up to come help him.

And now he was calling him "Masamune" in front of them? Was this all just a rebellious show or did Ritsu really mean these things?

His lover came around the kitchen counter and knelt down with Takano where the parents couldn't see.

"Ritsu...do you really mean it?" Takano couldn't help but ask.

Slender hands shook as he helped Takano pick up the ceramic shards. Their eyes met for a second. "I mean it."

Takano kissed him. He didn't care if they were seen-though they shouldn't have been with the kitchen counter in the way. Ritsu pulled away and stood up.

"This is our home and Takano has graciously invited you into it. Please don't make me ask you to leave," Ritsu said.

The father looked flabbergasted when Takano stood up. "I want us to be on good terms. You'll only have problems with me if you threaten Ritsu with disownment or exposure."

"I would never disown my own son!" Mr. Onodera balked.

"Then what is the problem, here?" Ritsu said. His voice sounded so tired now. Takano put an arm around him.

"The problem is that I will not have my son involved with a male superior! How do you even know, _Takano_ , whether or not Ritsu is just using you for your position?" Onodera bit out. "He could be sleeping with you just to climb the ranks! He wouldn't have had to resort to such measures if he'd stayed with Onodera Shoten!"

Ritsu flushed.

"Dear…" the mother murmured.

Takano clenched his fists at his side. "That's enough."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, enough. How can you say such things about your own son? Do you have any decency in you at all?"

Ritsu's gaze fell.

"Maybe we should leave," Mrs. Onodera mumbled.

"Damn right we should. And you're coming with us, Ritsu."

Takano tightened his grip, but he needn't have.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ritsu said in a voice so small Takano almost missed it. "I won't leave him again."

"Ritsu! Please!" Mrs. Onodera was in tears now.

"No." Ritsu's glance seemed to pierce through her, for she buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

Mr. Onodera wagged a slow finger at Takano's face as he moved toward the hall that led back to the genkan. "This isn't over."

"Yes, it is." Ritsu and Takano said in unison.

The door slammed and silence prevailed.

Ritsu slumped and caught himself on the edge of the counter. Tears streamed from his wide emerald eyes.

Takano didn't say anything. He just pulled his beloved into his arms and let him cry. They stayed that way for a long time. And all the while, Takano could feel nothing but a fragile gratefulness that Ritsu had picked him over everything else. It was a heady, intoxicating feeling, but he couldn't gloat for another emotion grew in the back of his heart within a few moments. Sadness. Ritsu was heartbroken and all he could do was try his best to comfort him and give him the home that the Onoderas were so convinced Takano couldn't provide for him.

"You're safe here, love," Takano whispered against Ritsu's hair. "You're home."

 **A/N - WOW. This was a very difficult chapter to write. I wasn't sure how I wanted his parents to react, but I knew it wouldn't be good. I almost hated to take it this route, because I'm such a firm believer in support and encouragement for LGBT couples. I want all of them to be able to come to their parents proudly and introduce their significant others without fear. I want all parents to react with welcoming, loving arms. Unfortunately, it's not like that for everyone. I truly hope that I portrayed this in as sensitive a manner as I could while still showing a vehement reaction on the parents' part. I also felt like Onodera would not buckle. I felt like he would stand his ground and have some of that fiery rebelliousness he has in abundance when it really counted. After telling Takano he loved him, I just couldn't see him backing out when it really mattered. (Sorry for the long A/N). Thank you all for reading! It has meant the world to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Onodera opened his eyes and saw Takano's throat. He breathed in the familiar scent of his lover and exhaled heavily. The soft rise and fall of Takano's side confirmed that he was still asleep, so Onodera didn't make a fuss about being held. In fact, he snuggled in closer and Takano made a small noise deep in his throat as he pulled Onodera tighter against his body.

Safe.

He was safe here in Takano's home. In _their_ home.

Onodera shot up, knocking the heavy arm off of him. Takano grunted, but didn't get up. Visions of last night poured through Onodera's mind and pain lanced his heart. His parents had stopped by. They'd found out about them and reacted awfully. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He'd said such idiotic things…said that he and Takano lived together…called him "Masamune"...

He groaned and put a hand to his pounding head. That crying jag had done this to him. He hated crying with a vengeance. It did no good and always sent his head into a throbbing ache the next day.

Onodera climbed out of bed, trying not to jostle Takano, and went to the bathroom. The mirror didn't lie. He looked terrible. Red-rimmed eyes stared back at him and purple half-circles lined his lower lids. What times was it? He instinctively looked down for his watch, but he realized he was naked.

Had he and Takano had sex last night? No…but then where were his clothes? He blinked and thought back. After his parents had left, Takano had held him for hours and then Onodera had initiated an impassioned kiss that led to groping and desperate contact.

But Takano had simply taken his hands and stilled him. "I know you're upset, Ritsu. Don't do this now."

Onodera flushed in the blinding light of the bathroom, remembering. He hadn't felt rejected. Instead, he'd felt immense relief and had fallen asleep.

"Ritsu?" Takano's groggy voice stopped his racing thoughts.

Onodera turned to the doorway and saw Takano's naked form. Fresh tears came and he cursed himself.

"What time is it?" Onodera asked, furiously swiping a hand across his eyes.

"6 AM. Are you alright?"

Was he?

When Onodera didn't answer, Takano stepped into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Come back to bed. We don't have to be up for hours."

He leaned his head back onto Takano's shoulder. What a mess.

"I need to get dressed. I've got a lot of packing to do."

Takano froze. "You really meant it, didn't you?"

"I told you last night that I did."

Takano chuckled. "I guess I just thought I was dreaming."

Onodera turned in those strong arms until he could see Takano's face. "I'm moving in with you, Masamune."

The kiss wasn't unexpected when it came, but Onodera still melted at the loving gesture. "I'll help," Takano said when he pulled away.

"I can do it-"

"I'm helping. Get dressed. We can get a lot done before we need to go into the office."

Onodera sighed. There was no stopping that man once he set his mind on something.

Once they were ready, Onodera returned to his apartment to begin the process of sharing his life with another person.

He hadn't had time to make any lasting memories in this place. Not really. As usual when they walked in, his living space was a complete wreck. He blushed a bit at the sight, knowing Takano was unabashedly judging him.

The man whistled. "I hope you don't think I'll let you soil our place with your dirty habits."

"I don't have dirty habits!" Onodera rounded on him.

"Don't you? This place is a-"

"I know it looks bad. I've been busy!"

"So have I. I still find time to make sure my home is tidy."

" _Our_ home. And yes, I'll make sure to help out," Onodera scoffed.

Takano smirked and went into the kitchen. Without being asked, he started opening cabinets and pulling down cookware and dishes, spices and utensils. Onodera left him to it, heading into his bedroom to begin the process of cleaning out his closet and dresser. They didn't have any boxes, but since Takano's apartment was right next door, he figured they could just make a thousand trips and bring everything over.

"We'll have to downsize some things," Takano called from the other room. "I've already got a lot of this stuff."

Onodera nodded, though Takano couldn't see him.

Then he stopped. What in hell was he doing? He'd have to negotiate with his landlord to get out of his lease. Takano would have to get approval for a roommate. They were going about this the wrong way. Too fast. His hands stilled over the rumpled shirts in his dresser as he thought about the consequences of their actions. What if someone at work found out? What would they say? Could they get fired over what they did in their personal lives? Did Marukawa have rules against coworkers dating?

He scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned.

"Oh no," Takano said, sailing into the room as if on instinct. "You don't get to back out now."

"Takano, there are too many variables. We need to think about this seriously."

"I have thought about this seriously. We'll figure it out. I've already spoken to the landlord and gotten approval to have a roommate. You just have to do your part and we're in the clear."

"And what if the landlord finds out we've moved in together, hmm? What then?!"

Takano pulled him into a hug. "I don't care. It's not her business. She already suspects something anyway. The woman's not a simpleton and it isn't exactly hard to notice that we often stay over at each others' places."

Onodera flushed and narrowed his eyes. Takano was telling the truth. They had never been exactly discreet. A kiss pressed to Onodera's forehead and he closed his eyes, letting the sweet sensation spread from that point of contact. "Okay."

"Now then. I'm setting aside items that I already have so that you can take a look at them. We can take them to a thrift store once we have a pile of things."

At first, Onodera wondered about the furniture, but then remembered his apartment had come fully furnished. That was a relief at least. He would have hated to ask a someone like Yokozawa to come and help them move those sorts of things over. Besides, Takano already had all of those things.

Violent color bled into his cheeks when he realized that he and Takano would be sharing a bed every night now.

"What?" Takano asked.

"Nothing," Onodera mumbled.

"No, you're red all over. Did you just think of something naughty?"

"Like hell I did!"

Takano smiled and pinched Onodera's cheek. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Onodera swatted the hand away and went back to jerking shirts out of his dresser. "Leave me alone and get to work."

"Yes, sir."

They toiled all morning, piling up items to give away and taking loads over to Takano's apartment. As they worked, it occurred to Onodera that Takano could just as easily come to live with _him_ instead of the other way around, but they'd already put too much work into everything to change their minds now. Besides, it was Takano who had talked with the landlord about things and if Onodera asked her about a roommate now, she'd no doubt figure everything out for real. So, he packed up his life and prepared to give it to Takano. The very thought terrified him even as a flame in his heart ignited. For a little while, as he picked up a pile of clothes and walked them down the hall, he was that shy high school boy again dreaming of a happy ending with his true love.

 **A/N - They're really gonna do it! Huzzah! Thank you so much for all of the comments, kudos, etc. It helps give me fuel to write! I really appreciate it. :D**


End file.
